Past Love
by Itako Anna-san
Summary: Summary inside. FaustXEliza. R&R! Thanks!


_**Past Love**_

_By: Alicia_

_Written:_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Shaman King, Faust VIII, or Eliza! _

**Summary: **_Eliza and Faust are having a romantic evening when the past pops up into their conversation. My way how Faust and Eliza first ment. So, basically FaustXEliza._

_"His power comes from the unwavering mental fortitude created through his pure character."_

_Kyoyama Anna_

A brighten flame flickered to cause the area to darken some. Coming up was a sound of a soft violen playing in the background. As the flame flickered again and grew, it caused a ray of light to hit against a white coat. Faust VIII's crystal blue orbs scanned down at the dancing flame. He was entranced at the fire infront of him. He was no pyromaninac, but something about this setting--this place in time--had made his mind flutter with thoughts. Thoughts that were cut short by a soft, female's voice.

"Honey," the voice paused."You are feeling alright, right?" Faust's eyes slowly gazed at the figure that spoke the words. His lips, shimmering with his purple lip-gloss, formed a small smile. The woman who had spoke was his wife. His 'Dear Eliza'. Even though she was spirit, he felt like she completed him. He nodded to answer his wife's question, I mean, why make her worry? He wasn't going to do such a thing. There was no need to worry, that he knew of.

"Ja, Sweetie." Faust cooed to his wife, who returned a small smile. Faust pressed on, trying to ignore the fact Eliza knew better than what his answer was,"I was just thinking of the time you and I had together. Both in the same, and...not."

"Ah," Eliza spoke in a gentle tone."Those were such carefree and happy days." She slowly floated up from the chair she had 'sat' on over to her husband. Drawing Furyoko from his tender body, she touched his shoulders."Why don't we talk about them? Will it make you better?"

Faust gave a relaxed smile before replying,"Eliza, dear, with you I am better than I will ever be."

His blond hair bounced as he turned his head ever-so-slightly to face his wife. His face brighten thanks to the flickering of the candle's flame. His face, pale and all, had came to a small flush. He softly spoke up,"Eliza, dear, do you remeber the first day I laid my eyes on you?"

Eliza leaned a bit closer to her Necromancer husband,"Of course, my love." her pale, ghostly face showed another soft smile."How could I not forget?"

Both gave a small sly laugh at the first day when the young Faust had laid his eyes, through thick glasses, to Eliza. When he had done such a thing, a blush crept to his face. There was the most beautiful girl in the window, smileing her smile to the young boy. Even though that the young Faust would have loved to get to know the girl waving to him, he was far to busy in his studies. The poor blonds both frowned as the young Faust walked away from the window. Leaving both of them to wonder about one another.

Faust's purple lips spread into a smile again."And the time when we met again at the park." Eliza gave a small giggle as she rested her chin upon her husband's shoulder.

"Ah, yes..." she let out another small, ghostly giggle."You playing with that dead bird."

Eliza and Faust both laughed at that flash back. There in the bright sun rays, sat Faust at the age of seven. His glasses reflected the sun, causing it to hide his eyes behide the glass. His small seven year old lips spread into a frown. A small sniffle came from the child. His tiny body trembled.

"Why..?" he murmered."Why..?" he glanced down at his hand. There laid a small, black bird in the child's palms. Another sniffle."It...it wasn't your time!"

Tears filled his eyes as he watched the water drip onto the bird and his palms. He wished so bad for it to come back to life, those people should pay for killing it. They had snapped the neck, Faust knew, but Faust didn't want it to die. Even though he had a strange feeling, liking, loving seeing the dead--he didn't want to see this one die. He jumped, making tears fly, when two pale hands reached over the bird.

"Oh...poor thing." came a small German girl's voice."Who did this?"

Between sniffles."Older kids."

Silence."Meanies..." the young girl softly took the bird and set it down. Than she turned and softly took Faust's hands."Do not worry, the birdie will not feel anymore pain..." Faust glanced at the girl, his cheeks flushed, when he reconized the girl. "He's in a much better place."

A nod. Faust was so stunned to see the girl's words flow from her mouth. So full of wisdom, and still remained calm. The only thing he could do was, of course, nod. His tears flowed until a small cloth came up to his cheek. His face became a darker shade.

"The birdie is thankful, I bet, that you cared..." The small blond smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

"My name is Eliza." came the girl's voice. The small boy smiled as he took her hand, that was on the cloth.

"My name is," he paused,"Faust."

"You're name's funny!"

"Haha, yes, I kno--"

Faust felt his body be jerked into the arm. A strong arm wrapped around the young boy when a harsh word spoke out."FAUST! You shouldn't be talking to such a person!" His father jerked away and stormed off towards his medical office. He roughly dropped Faust on his chain and scolded."Do not talk to her!"

"W-why?"

"BECAUSE! She is SICK!" screamed the blond man infront of Faust, towering over the shivering child."S-I-C-K! SICK!"

"B-but..." the small boy murmered,"C-can't y-you h-heal h-h-her?"

For once, his scolding father's expression had changed to a sorrow and uneasy one. Turning away his father walked off and spoke."Just don't talk to her." He slowly closed the wooden door making a small creeking noise once it shut. Faust stood there, confused, shocked, and mainly...depressed.

Faust let out a mournful sigh."Dear...that day was good, but left me heartbroken." His head dropped, letting his hair cover his crystal orbs."I felt like my heart and soul was torn right out of my chest...my body..."

Eliza whispered into her Necromancer's ear."Honey, but remeber...elementary and high school? Don't forget, college." Faust let his wife's words soak into him. Letting it relax and sooth him. His mind flashed to when in elementary school where they, at times, came together for lunch, and to study. Than his mind flashed to high school, when him and Eliza were secretly dating. That was fun and games until his father caught him. But, his father for some odd reason, let him date her as long as he kept his grades up. Inwhich, he did that, with flying colors. He and Eliza spent hours together, mainly doing school work.

When college came, they were in the same classes, and everything else. They helped each other pass, when Eliza finished and Faust continued schooling, Eliza kept continuing her helping. When Faust's father had died, and Faust was done with college, him and Eliza took over his family's hospital. Soon, Faust purposed to her. Eliza's face blushed as she bent down and hugged Faust. Tears rolled down her flushed cheeks as she repeated 'yes' over and over again.

Than came the day she died. The day Faust saw his wife and dog dead. The pain he felt that day, the feeling that dug deep into his soul. The day he learned Necromancy. When he first did Oversoul and entered the Shaman Fight. Than when Eliza was summoned down thanks to Itako no Anna. Him becoming friends with Asakura Yoh and the group. Him helping the defeat in Asakura Hao. And now sharing a room in Funbari Inn, or the Flame Inn, with the two fiancees. Now his feeling of being with his wife, talking about the past, the present and the future. It made him feel...happy. His lips had, yet again, turned into a smile as he looked at his wife.

"Thank you, Eliza..." he moved close to her."I love you."

"And I love you..." Eliza said softly as she moved closer to him. As they both leaned in for a kiss our flickering candle dies out, leaving the lovers express their love in the dark.

_End:** Past Love**_

_"Love is best seen in the dark."_

_Avatar: The Last Airbender_

**Note: **_This story was kinda rushed, and so it isn't great. But I really wanted it done for Faust's birthday, but I didn't make it. Well, I hope you like it...I mean, who can't love Faust and Eliza? They are just so cute. Hehe, sorry, I kinda left you out in the dark right when they kissed at the end. And, I made up how they ment and lived with eachother, since I don't know their whole past._


End file.
